


Awake

by seafoamlungs



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: (kind of) script format, Gen, let julian be happy 2k16, post hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamlungs/pseuds/seafoamlungs
Summary: Julian can't sleep, and it's not as much because of his substandard living conditions as it is because of his confused feelings. Julian has never been hugged before.
Takes place on the night after episode 3.





	

NARRATOR: That night, Julian can’t fall asleep. And it's not because of the hard cement floor he is curled up on in the janitor’s closet, nor is it because of the icy winter air whistling through the cracks in the walls. What is, in fact, making our protagonist toss and turn under his thin blanket on this particular night?

JULIAN: Please, could you be quiet? I’m trying to sleep.

NARRATOR: Yes, so I’ve noticed. Although it doesn't seem like you're succeeding particularly well in that.

JULIAN: No, I’m not. (Sighs) I just- I just can’t stop thinking, you know? About today.

NARRATOR: Well, it has certainly been an eventful day.

JULIAN: He- Mr. Cameron- he _hugged_ me. He actually _hugged_ _me!_ And he doesn’t even like me- well, _nobody_ here likes me, so… why would he do that? I mean, I know it was because the cricket turned out to be alive- he hugged the cricket too, which was pretty impressive ‘cause you’d think a human trying to hug a cricket would end up with the cricket being squashed, but he didn’t squash it at all, thank god. Anyway, he did it because he was happy. Feelings can make you do all sorts of weird things, you know? All sorts of improbable things.

NARRATOR: Julian sits up and sighs again, his breath clouding in the cold air. He watches as it dissolves slowly.

JULIAN: (Chuckles) The funny thing is, I can’t even remember what it was like. The hug. You’d think I’d remember something like that, but I- I was so shocked, you know, all overwhelmed, I kind of blanked out. And it was over so quickly, I didn’t have time to think anything at all. (Pauses) I _think_ it felt nice, though. That’s what hugs should feel like, right?

NARRATOR: Preferably, yes.

JULIAN: (Quietly) Not that I’d know what it actually feels like.

NARRATOR: Wait- you’re telling me you have never been hugged before?!

JULIAN: Well, maybe when I was little. I don’t really remember much from back then, when I was really small, so I’m not sure. My stepfather, he-… and my great grandpa, well he was _amazing_ , but he wasn’t really the affectionate kind, you know? Like, sometimes I didn’t even see him for _days_ , he was busy with the show and all… (Sighs) I really wish I hadn’t blanked out like that. I wish Mr. Cameron hadn’t hugged me at all.

NARRATOR: Julian lies back down and curls up like a distressed human-sized woodlouse.

JULIAN: (Choked up) I just don’t know what to make of it, you know?

NARRATOR: Just try to sleep, all right?

JULIAN: Yeah. I will.

NARRATOR: However, the janitor lies awake for two more long, agonizing hours until he finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I listened to all the episodes yesterday and it's so good?? and I love Julian so much and I want him to have friends and be loved and appreciated and get tons of hugs every day!!! 
> 
> also I kept misspelling Cameron as Columbia what is going on 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, i had a great time writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it at least half as much!!


End file.
